Obsession
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: In which the real reason Mona became A is revealed. AU of UnmAsked


**Just something that came to me when I realized that Mona's always put special attention on Spencer.** **Probably not in order, but whatever.**

OoOoOo

Mona Vanderwaal subtly peered at the brunette girl from behind her book from across the cafeteria. Spencer Hastings was laughing at something on of her friends said. God, her smile was borderline angelic. Spencer was smart, the best in their year, and she was beautiful. Mona's had a crush on her since fifth grade. Ever since Spencer beat her at the class spelling bee. She didn't know how long she had been staring before she heard a snarky laugh behind her.

"Looks like Loser Mona has a crush," Alison DiLaurentis commented snidely. Alison was one of Spencer's best friends and a total bitch. She was the leader of that whole group, including her old best friend Hanna Marin.

Mona's face turned red. "A-Alison," she stuttered. Crap. This wasn't good. "I-"

"Save it." Alison smirked, leaning in closer to the smaller girl. "You really think Spencer would like _you_?" She snickered. "For one, Spencer's not gay. For another, she isn't into losers."

Mona realized that although she was being a total bitch about it, Alison was probably right. Still, she wouldn't let her win. "How would _you_ know?" she demanded.

Alison's gaze turned hard and Mona knew she had poked the bear with a stick. Even if Spencer _did_ like her, Alison would never allow it. "You know what? I'm sure Spencer would get a kick out of this." She turned around. "Hey, Spence!"

Mona panicked and dashed out of the cafeteria, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. She ran into the bathroom and slumped herself against the wall. Anger at Alison mixed with sadness at the fact that she was right (as usual) was all she could feel right now. It was right then, at this moment, that she made a promise to herself.

One day, she would make Alison DiLaurentis, and anyone else who got in the way of her and her love, wish they were never born.

OoOoOo

She didn't want to hurt her. She could _never_ hurt Spencer. But the game was addicting. And, unfortunately, Spencer was a pawn. Besides, this was the perfect chance to see how her brain worked. To see that brilliant mind of hers in action.

Mona would never let Spencer get seriously hurt or, God forbid, _die_. Hanna either for that matter. Those were the two most important people in her life. Emily and Aria were more or less expandable, but she would never put them in any real danger.

OoOoOo

Mona's chest felt warm as she walked away from her and Spencer's little exchange. She had no idea how the youngest Hasting could make her feel like she was the center of the universe. Sure, all she did was tell her that she was beautiful and didn't need Noel, but Spencer wasn't one for emotions, especially not with people outside her group. The fact that she said it to _her_ made her feel special.

Maybe her feelings weren't exactly one-sided.

OoOoOo

She hated Toby Cavanaugh.

Mona didn't really care for him at first, but now she was absolutely sure she wanted him gone. Why, you may ask. Because he was with _her_ Spencer. No, that wasn't entirely true.

It was because of the way Spencer's eyes would light up when he was around. Because of the way she would melt into his embrace. Because of the way her voice would soften whenever she spoke to him.

Mona hated Toby Cavanaugh because Spencer was in love with him. And Spencer was _hers_.

OoOoOo

Spencer Hastings was now a person of interest.

Of course, Mona would never let it stay like that. If Spencer was in jail, how would they ever be together? No, Ian was going to take the fall for Alison's murder. Especially because of the fact that she still saw that creep's eyes roaming Spencer's body when she wasn't looking. Who knows what he would try to pull on her?

No one was allowed to touch Spencer like that except _her_.

OoOoOo

Ian was a dead man.

How dare he try to harm her Spencer. She was going to _kill_ him. He was lucky that someone else got to pushing him before she did, because she would have made sure he would have died.

Either way, Ian is dead. As would be anyone who dare to hurt Spencer Jill Hastings.

OoOoOo

Mona simply stared at Spencer's unconscious body. She didn't want to knock her out, but it was necessary. How else would she get her love to see the other side of things? Of course Spencer figured it out, she was brilliant. In fact, she suspected she would.

She bent down and gently pecked Spencer on the lips before dragging her out to her car. She would make her understand and then they would be together.

OoOoOo

Mona was watching her intently as she started to wake up. As soon as she saw Mona, Spencer immediately started to panic as she attempted to move away from her.

Mona grabbed her wrist. "Don't be scared, love," she cooed. "I won't hurt you."

Spencer glared at her. "You won't hurt me?" she repeated. "That's funny, Mona, considering you're _A_!"

"I was only A because you never noticed me."

Spencer looked at her like she was insnane. "What the hell are you on about?"

"Spence, you hardly ever glanced at me," said Mona, wondering how the smartest of the group could be so oblivious. "I became A to get your attention."

"There are other ways to do that you know," Spencer commented, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Like a simple tap on the shoulder for instance. You didn't have to torture me and my friends for a _year_!"

Mona chuckled. "Don't be so dramatic, Spence. It was just a game, that's all it was."

"A _game_?" snapped Spencer. "You ran Hanna over with your _car_!"

"That... may have been a little extreme," admitted Mona. "But I thought she saw me. I do regret that."

"That doesn't make it right."

Mona grinned. "Maybe this will then."

"What are you-?" Mona silenced her with a kiss. She had the taller girl pinned to the bed, hands traveling her body. Spencer tried to fight her off, but she was still weak from the hit earlier.

Mona broke the kiss, staring into Spencer's eyes intently. "Did you like that?" she teased.

Spencer leveled her with a hard glare, a blush covering her cheeks. "Get off," she demanded.

Mona ignored her and began to assault her neck. She could feel Spencer squirm under her, trying to deny the pleasure she was feeling. She began to discard the girl's clothes, dismissing the desperate pleas and shouts for her to stop. It didn't matter. In a few minutes, she would be screaming her name.

Spencer Jill Hastings was finally hers.

OoOoOo

 **Ugh, this was not my best work. But I hope you all liked it. Tell me what you thought with a review. Bye!**


End file.
